Wedding Day
by MrsGaara21692
Summary: The day has finally arrived Kyo and Tohru's wedding. *Revised* Kyo/Tohru pairing


Disclaimer: I Do Not own Fruits Basket. Even if I wish I did.

Revised and Completed.

A Kyo and Tohru fanfic.

Wedding Day

Today was the day, the one Tohru and Kyo have be waiting for. It's been five years since the curse on the Sohma family was lifted and Tohru and Kyo began dating. They had left so Kyo could train to take over Kazuma's dojo. Now five years later Kyo has started teaching at the dojo at Kazuma's side to learn all he can before he fully takes over the dojo. Tohru has just started working as Hatori's assistant, cleaning and helping out around the office. She even helps out on occasions with patients though mostly only Akito. Ayame had offered a modeling career at his shop. Kyo and Yuki were both very adamant about the idea being a bad one and had her decline all the while threatening Ayame with deadly gazes, but as always Ayame was impervious, much to the boys disgruntle.

Tohru's POV

"Tohru," Uo-chan calls my name, she looks like she might start crying at any moment, while Hana-chan consoles her saying it was bound to happen eventually. "But so soon," Uo-chan starts but was interrupted mid-sentence by Hana-chan,

"Yes, it is sooner than I thought as well, but we knew it was going to happen." I looked at them curiously, noticing them in their bridesmaid dresses. Both dresses went to their ankles, Uo-chan was wearing a blue strapless dress that flattered her curves and flowed away from her body starting at her hips, and her hair was in its usual pony-tail with her bangs hanging out to frame her face, she looked amazing and so feminine. Hana-chan was wearing an all-black dress, which had surprised the people in the bridle store when she stated that the dress she wanted was to be all black. It was the same design as Uo-chan's only hers had sleeves. Her hair was left down in waves.

Giggling I call to my friends "Uo-chan, Hana-chan you both look so beautiful," smiling I watch as my best friends turn towards me to reply when both of them look as if they may burst into tears and become speechless for a moment.

"Beautiful," both Uo-chan and Hana-chan say with proud faces. I was wearing a white full length strapless gown that hugged my hips and flowed outward from my body, it shimmered and rippled whenever I moved. My hair was secured in a bun with a few pieces out and curled slightly. I blushed at their compliment.

"You think so?" I ask as I look into the full length mirror. I just hope that Kyo thinks so too. And as if reading my mind Uo-chan states,

"Of course you do. I wouldn't be surprised if orangey's face turns into a cherry from blushing so hard after getting a good look at you," with a huge grin on her face while Hana-chan nods in agreement. "You know with everything that's been happening with the preparing and shopping and all I never did get a chance to ask you how it was Kyo proposed to you, I mean the very thought of Kyo getting on one knee and proposing," before Uo-chan could finish she burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes I would also like to hear this story," Hana-chan says with small smile on her face as Uo-chan recovers from her bout of laughter.

"Me too, me too, every time I tried to ask Kyo he'd get all defensive and say I didn't need to know while hitting me on the head and calling me a twerp," came a new voice. Behind Hana-chan popped out Momiji-kun with a big grin on his face. "Well I wanna hear it," Momiji-kun whined.

"A-alright," I hope Kyo doesn't get too angry with me for telling them.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Tohru can you come here, I'm in the living room," Kyo calls the said girls name as she finished washing the dishes. Tohru dried her hands and made her way to him._

"_Yes Kyo," Tohru said as she watched him blush and fidget slightly. Thinking how he has been like that for a while, always mumbling to himself and nervously glancing at her from time to time. Every time she'd try to ask him what was wrong he would just reassure me that nothing at all was wrong. But that didn't stop Tohru from being worried._

"_H-hey Tohru do you wanna go for a walk," he asked shyly but at the same time determined to do whatever has been on his mind for the last week or so._

"_I'd love to go for a walk!" Tohru exclaimed barely able to contain her excitement. Kyo just smiled and held out his hand as they left to go on their walk. After twenty minutes of walking Kyo abruptly stopped and turned swiftly causing her to crash into him and they both ended up landing on the ground with a thud._

"_Are you alright Tohru? Sorry I shouldn't have stopped so fast but…" before he could finish he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes as the girl before him opened a small black box that Kyo dropped when they fell. He was shocked and blushing while Tohru gasped at what was inside the box. It was a stunning diamond engagement ring. Kyo started to stutter " I-I know I-it isn't much b-but…"_

"_It's beautiful," Tohru gasped. Kyo looking relieved to hear that she liked it and pulled the box out of her hands and took the ring out._

"_Tohru, I love you, I have since the day you accepted me when you saw the cats true form. Since then I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Tohru Honda will you marry me?" he asked holding the ring out awaiting her answer praying for it to be yes. Tohru not wanting to keep him waiting with tears forming in her eyes cried out,_

"_Yes! Yes I'll marry you Kyo." The relief that flooded his entire being as she said yes was overwhelming and not wanting to waist another second he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the love in him for his fiancé and she responded immediately to him kissing him with an equal amount of love. When they broke apart he said while wiping away her tears of joy,_

"_Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow who knew Kyo could be so romantic," Momiji said as he wiped the heartfelt tears away. He thought to himself as he looked at Tohru and saw how beautiful she was that if Kyo was ever unfaithful he'd steal her away from him in a heartbeat.

"I know right, orangey getting all embarrassed and nervous, even had a sweet and romantic speech," Uo-chan stated half in laughter half in disbelief. Then there was a knock at the door and Kagura-chan and Rin-san walked in.

"The Ceremony is about to begin is everyone ready?" Kagura-chan calls out. As she looks at me she squeals out "oh Tohru you look amazing!" Rin nodded in agreement.

"I assume everyone is ready then" Rin says, and we all call out yes. "Alright then me, Kagura, and Momiji will head back to our seats," Rin turns to Momiji and Kagura "oh and Tohru you do look very beautiful," Rin states as she heads out the door. Kagura follows with Momiji while they were saying their byes and good lucks. After the three left Hana-chan turns to the table and goes and picks up the framed picture of my mother Kyoko.

"It's finally time Kyoko-san," Hana-chan says to the picture. Hana-chan said she would carry mom's picture down the aisle, so she could watch the ceremony too. The three of us smiled as we walked out of the dressing room and headed towards the ceremony hall. In front of the door stood Hatori-san, Shigure-san, and Ayame-san. Shigure-san and Ayame-san where fussing over Hatori-san saying how to walk straight and to give her away properly, also adding "don't let her trip." Hatori-san was going to be giving me away. I still remember the day I had asked Hatori to give me away, I remember how nervous I was, but I knew that Hatori-san was the right choice.

_Flashback_

"_Um… Hatori-san," Tohru called out to him during a barbecue at the Sohma's main house. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch this new development. Tohru became even more nervous and self-conscious when everyone turned towards her and Hatori-san. Kyo looked a bit confused as to why Tohru would be so nervous. He didn't know that Tohru had planned to ask Hatori-san to give her away at their wedding._

"_Yes Tohru-san," answered Hatori-san equally as intrigued by the nervous girl before him as everyone else was. All were wondering the same thing, what exactly was Tohru so nervous about and why was it directed towards Hatori._

"_Um… I was wondering I-if you would um… givemeawayatmywedding," Tohru rushed the last part so fast that no one knew what it was that she had asked._

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part could you repeat it?" Hatori-san asked as everyone was waiting anxiously for her to repeat it. Tohru took a deep breath and said,_

"_I was w-wondering if you would…give me away at my wedding," Tohru had said the last part quietly but everyone heard what she said and turned towards Hatori to see him completely shocked and speechless. Tohru thinking he didn't want to looked very gloomy. But Hatori recovered from the shock of it and replied yes and that he would be honored to give her away. Both Ayame and Shigure were a little jealous that they hadn't been asked but decided that Tohru had made the right decision and that Hatori was the perfect choice._

_End Flashback_

"Oh Tohru you look absolutely marvelous," cried Ayame-san. Hatori-san and Shigure-san agreed saying that she was indeed very beautiful and how Kyo was very lucky. Just then we hear the music start and Ayame-san states to Shigure-san that they must get to their seats immediately. As Uo-chan and Hana-chan give me their heartfelt good lucks and saying the next time that they saw me I'd be on my way to being a married woman and becoming Mrs. Kyo Sohma, they too headed towards the hall.

Kyo's POV

I stood there fidgeting as I watched Shigure and Ayame return to their seats and hear the music start. Man I am a complete wreck, I just couldn't believe that it was finally happening. If you told had me eight years ago that I would be marrying a sweet, kind, and beautiful girl, the girl of my dreams. I would of said that you were completely postal. But here I am, getting married to the most beautiful and kind girl I have ever met.

"Stop fidgeting stupid cat," called the voice of one of the two men standing next to me. Yes, surprisingly enough I had asked Yuki to be my best man and even more surprisingly he had agreed to do it. The other person there was Hatsuharu who gladly agreed to be my other groomsman, Hatsuharu just smiled at me knowing what it was like to wait in this spot.

"Shut up rat boy!" I hissed back, even though the curse was broken and our relationship had gotten somewhat better, thanks to a certain girl named Tohru, old habits die hard. Before anything else was said the doors open to reveal Tohru's two best friends, the Yankee and the wave girl. Not so surprisingly Hanajima was wearing all black, as usual and carrying a framed picture of Tohru's mom.

Once they reached the alter the real ceremony music began and everyone stood up. My Shishou and father, Rin, Momiji, Kagura, who looked like she was about to cry, Akito-san, who was, disturbingly enough holding Shigure's hand, Ayame and his wife Mine and everyone else who was invited all waited in excitement and gasped as the door open, but by then my attention was caught by a heavenly angel in white.

Tohru's POV

As Kyo and I locked eyes Kyo mouthed "Your breathtaking" to which I blushed. We were so lost in each other's eyes that the rest of the ceremony was a blur until the priest called Kyo's name.

"Kyo Sohma. Do you take Tohru Honda as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Kyo answered while placing a ring on my ring finger his eyes filled with warmth and happiness and a smile on his face.

"Tohru Honda. Do you take Kyo Sohma as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do," I answered with unshed tears threatening to fall but still smiling a warm smile as I placed a ring on Kyo's ring finger.

With a heartwarming smile on the priest's face he said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Kyo, you may kiss your bride." As Kyo leaned in and kissed me, a kiss filled with all the love and passion he had for me, the room burst into cheers. After Kyo and I separated the priest called out "I now present to you Kyo and Tohru Sohma." The crowd got even louder at that, shouting out "congratulations" and "good luck Tohru-chan you'll need it." Warmth and happiness filled the room and people all thought that this was a very joyous day.

Then Kagura out of nowhere shouted "hey Tohru toss your bouquet!" Other women in the room agreed and cheered as I turned around. "One, two, three!" the shout went up as the bouquet flew into the mass of single women. A war erupted for the bouquet, the men watched helplessly in horror at the frenzy of women before them all trying to get to the bouquet. To my surprise the bouquet landed into the possession of Uo-chan. Shocked at the turn of events she caught the eye of Kureno Sohma and while blushing she asks "What am I supposed to do with this." At that we all burst into laughter.

As Kyo wraps his arm around my waist he states "This is some happy ending right?" as I look up to him I shake my head and say,

"No this is the beginning of the rest of ours and our friends and families lives," as I say that Kyo smiles and agrees with me by kissing me once again and turns back to watch our friends and family.

"So Tohru," Shigure-san calls out to me, "when will there be little Kyos running around, I'll need to make my house indestructible seeing as how I can barely handle one." the entire crowd erupts into laughter as a blushing Kyo starts to chase after Shigure-san. I smile as I look over to my mom's picture, I miss you mom so much but I'm not lonely anymore, I'm so happy mom. Please continue to watch me from heaven.

_~Fin~_


End file.
